BABIES IMPOSSIBLE STORY
by sosise
Summary: A story about Tezuka-Fuji baby son and Sanada-Yukimura baby girl. my crazy imagination. crack. very very nonsense.
1. Chapter 1

THIS STORY IS NONSENSE; I JUST WANT TO WRITE THIS ONE SHOT ABOUT THEIR BABIES.

* * *

"He looked like you a lot." Fuji smiled to Tezuka while holding their first son.

"No, he looked like you, Syuusuke." Tezuka smiled back while caressing the baby's head. Well, the baby is only 2 days old; he looked more like monkey than human. But since parents are blinded by parental love, they can see biased images about their baby in their head (data shows that some people even believed that their babies is a model; genius or the prettiest baby ever).

"He looked like you, look at those small eyes…"

"I think that's more like yours, Syuusuke."

"But look at his lips! He is totally smiling!"

"That's why it's more like yours, Syuusuke."

"No! look at those hairs… he is inheriting your hair!"

"If you say so. But I didn't know that my hair is rather brown."

Fuji stared dangerously at his husband. Tezuka realized he has overstepped the boundary. Pregnant and just given birth ladies (well, in this case: a man) are emotionally explosive, unstable. He swallowed hard.

"Sorry. I know he looked like me. He has my arms."

"No. Your arm is bad."

"Syuusuke…"

Fuji could feel his husband pouted. He sighed.

"All right, you win. He looked more like me." Fuji smiled. He goes _co~co~ _against the baby (those activities where you cuddle them by acting like a fool, making a completely crazy faces just to amuse the baby). The baby looked at his (supposedly) mother and smiled.

A miracle. A baby 2 days old can smile!

But it's Fuji Syuusuke's baby. Nothing is impossible.

_____________________________________________________

"Genichirou…"

"Thank you, Seiichi… you have given me the best present ever…" Sanada looked into his (supposedly) wife and smiled. "I am so happy beyond believe."

"After hearing your voice, all my tire gone away…" Yukimura smiled while shedding a tear on his eyes. The baby was sleeping inside Sanada's arm.

"Look at her. She is so adorable… I hope she will grow as pretty as you, Seiichi."

"Ah, no, Gen… I hope she inherited your characteristic… it will be fun to see a stubborn girl like you used to be…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, I am talking to myself." Yukimura smiled, patting his husband's hair. Sanada pretend he didn't hear anything, and continued rambling.

"Well, look at her… oh my… she has the best little nose in the world! And the lips… they are yours, Seiichi, I know… I know she will grow to the cutest baby around; oh, more like the most prettiest girl in the neighbourhood… and the best woman… ARGH! I don't want to give her to any man! NO!"

"Gen, dear, honey, calm down… you are disturbing our neighbour, Tezuka-san."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"and stop thinking too much. have you think about the name?"

Sanada smiled. "No, I haven't."

* * *

I MADE IT. A SILLY STORY ABOUT BABIES.

SHOULD I CONTINUE?

REVIEW? pRIVATE MESSAGE? ALL WELCOME!

AH, AND I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR KILLING YUKIMURA IN MY LAST STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. I AM ADDICTED TO IT :

THANK YOU FOR yAOIfREAKlUVER FOR THE NAME. BUT YUKIMURA'S BABY IS MINE TO NAME, HOHOHOHO...

I COMBINED THE 'ICHI' IN BOTH OF THEIR NAME AND ADD A '-KA' SO : ICHIKA.

AND THIS CHAPTER IS MORE NONSENSE THAN THE LAST ONE; DONT READ IF YOU HAVE HEART PROBLEM.

* * *

In Tezuka's residence.

Almost 3 am.

The baby cried as loud (and sound similar to) an ambulance siren.

Tezuka tried to calm his son down. "Hush, come on… let daddy sing you a lullaby…

_Sleep oooooh myyyyy babyyyyy on theeeee…"_

The baby cried louder; as if saying, _You sucks, daddy! I want mommy! _

"But your mother is now busy doing her final thesis; don't disturb him!"

"…" his son cried louder, as if saying, _But I want mommy! MO-MMY! Your voice is scary!_

"…" Tezuka didn't know what to do. He sighed while patting his baby's back. He never knew baby is this hard. People says babies are heaven; they go _co~co_ and all they do is being cute and adorable for the majority of time. Tezuka suspected people just conveniently forget how annoying the baby could be in the minority of the time.

Tezuka is tired; he is working as a government tax-agent. It suited him very well, since people just involuntarily gave him the tax they tried to hide when Tezuka entered their zone. That's how effective Tezuka Zone in real life.

Fuji is still doing his master in psychology. He is now busy doing his final thesis about hypnotism. Fuji had already warned Tezuka to wear contraception; the night they have their son, Fuji was one year away from his graduation.

"_it's fine, Fuji. I know you wouldn't get it in one go… come on…I'll take full responsibility of it."_

"_You said it. If I have a baby and it's messing with my thesis, I want you to have responsibility!"_

"_Yes, I will… so… can I put it in?"_

"…_fine."_

And that "_…fine"_ ended up in the birth of their son. Tezuka sighed.

"Give him to me." Fuji (Although they are married and Fuji has changed his name to Tezuka, they still called each other by their family name—don't underestimate a habit of 8 years) stomped into the nursery while looking dangerously foul mood.

His eyes were opened and there are three dark rings underneath each of Fuji's delicate eyes. "I have just finished my last page; I haven't slept for 3 days… you don't mess with me, Mitsuke. Give him to me, Tezuka."

"Fu…Fuji… I think I can handle him, so you can just go back to sleep…"

"I am fine. I wouldn't throw him into the toilet. He is my son. Give him to me, Tezuka!" he looked dangerous.

"…." Tezuka didn't have time to think. Fuji Syuusuke snatched it with the _Tsubame Gaeshi_ movement from Tezuka; and stare straight at his son's eyes.

"Listen to me, Mitsuke. Close your eyes… you will feel heavy, heavy and heavier… your arms and body felt numb, number and number… you are entering a deep, very deep sleep… and before mommy tell you to wake up, don't wake up."

The baby stopped crying and went limp in Fuji's hands.

Tezuka _shocked_. "What did you do to my son?!"

"I am not writing thesis on hypnotism for fun, Tezuka. I am a professor already. So shut up and let's go to bed."

Tezuka made a mental note to never ever look at Fuji's open eyes anymore.

_________________________________________________

The baby cried softly. Yukimura tried to comfort her.

"Hush… come, don't cry… daddy is tired from working… if you sleep, mommy will sing you a lullaby…"

The baby looked at her (supposed) mother and waited for the soothing voice to sing. Yukimura sighed. "Ok, you win."

He smiled and started singing.

_Lullaby, and good night… _

_In the sky, starts are bright…_

_Bless from heaven, flowers rain…(refer to Celine Dion's song : Lullaby) _

The baby smiled and clapped. Yukimura smiled. "Thank you."

The baby closed her eyes, when suddenly the door opened and surprised them both.

"Sorry; did I wake her again?" Sanada smiled apologetically.

"Sanada; what are you doing? Just sleep; I will take care of her."

"I heard your voice… can you sing the lullaby for me too?" he blushed.

Yukimura sighed while secretly felt happy. Stupid, cute Sanada.

The baby seemed angry that her quality time with her mother get disturbed; she cried again, louder this time, while clutching to Yukimura's chest.

"Eh? You want to drink again? But you have drunk enough for today… my nipple hurts, you know."

Sanada froze. Immediately he gets nosebleed. Blood falling like tap water from his nose. Yukimura panicked; he tried to stop Sanada's falling blood with Ichika's all-purpose towel.

"Gen, are you ok?"

"I…I am fine… but this thing smelled weird."

"Ah! I forgot! I just wipe her pup with this! Sorry! I'll get you another one!"

Sanada smiled painfully. Yukimura handed him a new towel; and Sanada continued wiping his nose while—ehm—Yukimura gave milk to Ichika.

The white towel turned red. Sanada couldn't stop looking at how wonderful the image of his little daughter sucking Yukimura's—ehm—nipple. His eyes wide opened, his nose kept producing blood and his chest swelled with happiness. Both mother and daughter are adorable. It's heaven for all men.

In the end, Ichika felt full and went to sleep. Yukimura placed her gently into her crib. Sanada touched his arm.

"why don't we sleep here… tonight?"

"Gen…?"

"I feel… warm here with you and her."

"…hhh…" Yukimura sighed but smiled. "sometimes I feel I have two babies at home. Ok; you carry the futon here while I make some room for us."

Sanada's face brightly lit and he went out as fast as he could.

* * *

THE 'EHM' PART IS WHERE I STARTED TO LOST MY MIND...

REVIEW, PM, FRIENDS, CRITIC (YES, I KNOW I DESERVED IT, COME ON--WHAT MAN IN THE WORLD CAN MILK HIS BABY????) ARE WELCOME.

OH, AND PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE OR ANYTHING... COZ I AM LONELY BETWEEN MY LECTURE.


	3. Chapter 3

ISN'T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT?

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu, 28 years old, a government tax-agent.

Facing the biggest dilemma in his life.

He is taking a day-off because he needs to take care of his family. He woke up with Fuji having this super-hot body temperature and an infant to feed. His (supposed) wife is sick and he needs to take care of him and their son. In front of him, lay weak, sleepy Fuji with flushed face (mind you, he looked very, very sexy with those flushes) and their son, Mitsuke, busy chewing his mother's hair. [FYI, Tezuka never ever take a day off. This is an exception because a miracle occurs; the Tensai Fuji Syuusuke is sick].

In his hand, the first porridge he ever made was prepared for Fuji. Tezuka swallowed. He wasn't sure how to cook; he put practically everything he could found inside the fridge. He knows his wife loves spicy food; he had added half bottle of white pepper and dried spice inside. He put half a pot of water and mixed that with uncooked rice; put that in the microwave for 5 minutes. Then he added some salt, sugar, soy sauce, seaweed and egg. It looked like a Korean dish with uncooked egg on top (Tezuka's cooking lesson ends).

"Fuji, please eat something before the medicine…"

Fuji opened his eyes. He smiled. "Was that your first dish ever?"

"Yes. I don't know whether it suits your taste or not, but…"

"I am honoured, Tezuka. But could you just make another one using Mitsuke's instant baby meal? Just add that with a cup of warm water. I think that will be better than this."

Tezuka felt stabbed.

"Do…Don't you want to try my cooking?"

"I couldn't afford to get diarrhoea now. Sorry, darling."

"…fine." There goes Tezuka's imaginations of _It's-delicious-coz-it-is-made-by-you-honey_ and _can-I-spoon-fed-you?_

"and can you please ask Mitsuke to stop chewing on my hair? It's not good for his stomach."

"Ah, yes. Mitsuke, come here. Let's go with daddy."

"No~! I want to stay with mommy!"

"Mitsuke, mom is sick…" Texuka tried to console his son. Mitsuke is clutching to Fuji likes a koala clutches to the eucalyptus tree.

"That's why I don't want to go! Mom always stayed beside me when I am sick, it will make mom feel better!"

Tezuka closed his mouth and felt tears swelled in his eyes. His son is so mature! He is proud to be this filial child's father!

"Mitsuke, go with dad… mom wouldn't want to give you my cold. Mom will be sad if you catch a cold, understand? So now, be good and go with your father—and oh yes, tell him how to make some good baby porridge. Your dad is useless in the kitchen."

"…Okay, mommy." Mitsuke nodded and grabbed Tezuka's hand. "Daddy, let me show you how to boil water."

Tezuka swallowed hard. He had this feeling of being dejected. But for his wife's sake, he followed their son (now 3 years old, can speak can talk) into the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~

"Has he slept?"

"yes. He is sleeping now." Tezuka opened the blanket and sipped into their double bed. Fuji smiled. His hand moved to touch Tezuka's cheek. Tezuka could feel some heat radiated from it.

"Thank you. You have been such a lovely father today."

"You should get more rest; your temperature hasn't come down yet."

"I am sorry; I have been such a burden."

"Nonsense; I have never thought of you as a burden."

"Tezuka…"

"Fuji…."

They looked into each other eyes… and Tezuka's hand is involuntarily moving up Fuji's body.

"Stop… he might hear…"

"He is already asleep, Fuji…"

"I am sick…."

"I am not losing to a bacterium."

"Tezuka…"

"I don't care how sick are you; I will always beside you."

"Tezuka…"

And yes please use some imagination of what happening afterwards.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The next day… _

Maiden name: Fuji, now Tezuka Syuusuke, 28 years old, a psychology professor.

Facing the least important decision in his life.

"Tezuka; I am going. If you hungry, I have cooked some porridge beside the bed. and don't forget to eat the medicine. Call me if you need anything. I have called your office and said you are sick today. By the way, I am going to take Mitsuke with me so he wouldn't disturb you. Be a good boy and rest. I will be back by 3 pm. Stay alive until then."

By that, Fuji closed the bedroom door.

Tezuka suddenly felt so alone.

________________________________________________________

Sanada Genichirou, 28 years old, a self-employed lawyer

Facing the most beautiful angel on earth.

"Dear, please rest. And please eat this porridge. I have added some energy drink inside to boost your energy."

"…Yukimura…"

"And I have called your office; Renji said it is fine and he will take care the rest."

"How about you; shouldn't you be at work too?"

"I am taking a day off. Atobe-san has given me a day rest. He said I must make sure my family goes first."

"He is right. But I won't tolerate him if he keeps flirting with you."

Yukimura smiled. And suddenly, their daughter touched Sanada's cheek with her small hands. Sanada's heart stopped beating. So cute~!

"Daddy, daddy must rest. Otherwise mommy will be stressed. Promise me you'll rest, daddy. Stay in bed. Eat porridge."

"Yes, daddy promises, Ichika."

"And daddy, you are sick right?" Ichika smiled. Sanada felt weak; he couldn't face two angelic faces smiling together beside him.

"Yes, honey… but daddy is fine…"

"You can't eat yesterday's cake, right? So mom, can I have dad's portion?"

Yukimura smiled. Their daughter has become so much cunning in such a short time. She is a good strategist; he wondered where she gained this trait from. Yukimura nodded. "Yes, you can have that."

And in the next second, Ichika has gone to claim her cake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

"So I will be staying with Ichika tonight. I think it's better to stay from you until you recover."

"…" Sanada felt lonely. But he couldn't rebuke his wife.

"so good night." He kissed Sanada's temple. Suddenly the world isn't that harsh anymore for Sanada. Ichika followed her mother's example and kissed Sanada's nose. Sanada felt happy beyond believe. But when they closed the door behind him and he was alone in the dark room, he felt lonely. And scared.

He wanted to go with them.

He sighed. He must be strong. He is the _daddy_.

But… he couldn't help it. He wants to be with them.

He was too weak to walk; so he crawled out of the room. Sometimes he rolled. But he stopped rolling and continued crawling after hitting face straight to the living room's wall.

And entered Ichika's room. Sanada froze. The image of Yukimura sleeping peacefully with Ichika in his cradle is heaven. It looked like a pamphlet picture.

He jumped on top of them.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maiden name: Yukimura, now: Sanada Seichii, 28 years old, a psychologist/ housewife.

Facing the most hateful person in this world.

"Yukimura…I am really sorry… Please forgive me… I really don't intentionally shocked you like this… I am sorry…"

Sanada bowed in front of him; Yukimura pouted. He refused to see his husband's face. Sanada has jumped on top of him and Ichika; in the reflex arc, Yukimura has protected Ichika with his hand which is now broken. And Sanada's jump has made him so surprised that he was taken by an ambulance afterwards since his old illness relapse.

Yukimura was submitted into hospital and undergo two minor operations. He hates operation and he also hates Sanada now. Ichika was tended by the nurses outside.

"I hate you."

Sanada Genichirou's world collapsed around him. "My love, my life, don't…"

"Shut up. Give me 20 laps and clean the whole house. NOW!"

"o..OK!" Sanada shout and went off.

Yukimura sighed. Sanada will be always the cute fukubuchou he knew. He will never grow up, despite that old look of his. That day, people reported that there is a strange man running laps around the hospital building for 20 times. He was reported as a man in his 20es, wearing hat,suit and necktie.

* * *

I FELT LIKE AN OLD GRANDMA... WHY AM I WRITING THIS STORY ABOUT MARRIED COUPLE? GAH!!!!!

AND ANYTHING IS WELCOME. PLEASE... I AM ADDICTED AND LONELY BETWEEN MY CLASS. ANY IDEA OF NEXT CHAPTERS OR NEW STORY?(THIS STORY IS MY ANSWER TO SOME SUGGESTION IN YUKIMURA'S DIARY STORY WHO SAID SHE/HE? WANTS TO SEE THEIR BABY, AND YES, ME TOO!) . I THINK IT WAS RIKKAIDAILOVER SAN.

THANK YOU FOR READING.


	4. Chapter 4

A suggestion from My dearest little sister--hey, AniManGasan? made me continue this story since I have some ideas. ohohohoho...

please review as usual~!!!

* * *

It was his first day in the kindergarten. Mitsuke looked around, trying to blend in. his mother just dropped him behind the gate. He refused to let go of his mother's hand, but Fuji called Fuji for nothing. Mitsuke suddenly found himself inside the classroom, wondering when he even entered the room. All he remembered was his mother's smile and a soft kiss on his forehead.

He was seated on a plastic blue chair, beside a girl who sat on a pink chair. She looked at him and Mitsuke looked back. They were staring at each other. The girl finally smiled.

Mitsuke was shocked.

******************

"You look happy, Mitsuke. How was the first day in your kindergarten?" Tezuka asked while eating his dinner. He was the only one left with the dinner since he came home late. Fuji was busy washing the pans and Mitsuke was sitting beside his dad, staring at the food. They were having wasabi udon plus tempura that night.

"hmm… It was OK."

Ever since Fuji became the main chef of the family, Tezuka and Mitsuke had developed a super kind of tongue. Wasabi meant nothing to them anymore.

"What did you do?"

"We were singing and drawing…But my drawing hasn't finished yet, so Yukimura sensei kept it first for me to continue tomorrow."

"Oh. Show me your drawing when you finished." Tezuka smiled and patted the boy's head. The boy blushed, and stared at his dad.

"Dad…"

"Hm?" Tezuka grunted.

"I sit beside this girl…"  
"Is she beautiful?"

"… Her smile reminds me of mom."

Tezuka held his breath. He stole a glimpse at Fuji, who was still busy washing the dishes. After made sure Fuji wouldn't listen, he lowered his head and whispered at his son. His breath reek of wasabi aftertaste, but Mitsuke was immune to it since he was exposed to it even before he was born (Fuji craved for wasabi all the time—Tezuka was traumatized because he practically bought the whole store's stock of wasabi flavoured pocky).

"Son, as your father I am obliged to tell you something. This is one of the most important wisdom of live. Don't. get. A. girl. With. Your. Mother's. smile."

"Why?"

"Sh. Keep it low. It's because the smile may look beautiful, but it is actually dangerous…"

"What is dangerous, Mitsu chan?" Fuji smiled lovingly at his husband, returning from the kitchen. "What did you teach our son, hmm?"

"Nothing, honey." Tezuka cleared his throat before gulping down his tea. "I was just asking him about the kindergarten."

"Is your teacher beautiful, Mitsuke?" Fuji asked, radiating jealousy wave from his head. Mitsuke shuddered and Tezuka paled. He signalled his son, _see? I told you_.

"He… He is pretty, yes, mother."

"Oh, is he a male teacher?"

"He is, but he has a daughter who sat beside me." Mitsuke smiled briefly. "She looked like you."

"Oh my! Are you telling me I look young?" Fuji blushed, smiling happily. Tezuka put his thumb out under the table. _Good job, son!_

Mitsuke laughed and nodded. They started to discuss the teacher and his name, continuing to Tezuka's day and Fuji's experiments with rats. Tezuka naturally pulled Fuji to sit on his lap, and Mitsuke smiled when he saw the gesture. Yes, he was so happy because his parents love each other so much. His father was always listened to his mother and his mother was always smiling to his father (even when they were arguing). It was the best feeling when you see your parents getting along really well.

It was such a lovely daily dinner in Tezuka household.

* * *

"So how is your first day in kindergarten?"

Ichika Sanada sighed into her hands. "Nothing really important, dad. There are a lot of children in my class. Mom looked busy because some of them cried and the others peed on the floor. Anyway, there is a really odd one out of them, who sat beside me."

"Is she pretty?" Sanada smiled, drunk his tea. Ichika sighed deeper into her small hands.

"He is… how to say? Radiating some kind of _old_ feeling…"

"HE?" Sanada dropped his cup, but immediately caught it back. His rage was increasing once he realized his daughter was talking about a male. "You mean he is a BOY? As in B.O.Y., BOY?"

"Yes." Yukimura smiled and put the dessert on the table. He was just finished backing chiffon cake. "Relax. She was seated beside Tezuka's son, Mitsuke Kunimitsu, Gen."

"Mama, do you know his father?" Ichika asked her mother, cuddled into his embrace. Yukimura laughed before welcoming the child and let her sat on her lap.

"I know his father. We were both captains of rival schools."

"Oh! When you are the Child of God!" Ichika gasped in awe. She was always happy whenever her mother told her his wonderful past as the captain of Rikkai Daigaku. Yukimura sounded so awesome everytime he told the story for her bedtime tale that Ichika couldn't help but feeling his mother was the coolest mother in the world. "Tell me more!"

"No, wait. I don't like this." Sanada growled. Fumes came from his ears, looked like he was just thinking something really perverted. "I forbid you to have any kind of communication with him, do you get me?"

"Father!" Ichika moaned, grabbing his mother's shirt. "Ma, please do something."

Yukimura smiled. "You know, Ichika? As your mother, I should give you the best advice in the world. If you married with a boy who radiating _old_ feeling, you will end up having someone like your dad. Not that I complained, though…" Yukimura added when he saw Sanada was almost crying from disappointment. "Your dad is the best husband in the world."

Sanada gleefully smiled, showing two rows of shining white teeth. Ichika sighed.

"Maybe you are right, mom…"

Yukimura smiled and cuddled the girl closer. They continued to eat the chiffon cake, while discussing about Yukimura's health and Sanada's objection of him for working in the kindergarten. Yukimura complained that Sanada was too overprotective. Sanada replied that Yukimura's health value before anything. Ichika slipped in, asking the biggest taboo of all,

"Which one do you choose, father? Mama or me?"

Sanada was frozen, while Yukimura laughed. Ichika then asked her mother, because her father was already melting from thinking to much and she knew she couldn't expect an answer soon from her dad.

"I love both of you. I can't choose because you measured up differently, Ichika. How about you then, do you like me, or your dad?"

Ichika stared at her mother and then her father. Sanada lit up when Ichika turned to him and smiled.

"Father, you are important too, but I think Mama is the coolest mama in the world."

His smile turned to frown. Sanada cried for the rest of the night. Yukimura even needed to cheer him up with a lovely session of making up.

* * *

I think I have lost my touch to make a very crack story. nevertheless, I think I might continue this too...

review ni onegaishimasu~!


End file.
